This is a randomized, double-blind, controlled trial to compare the efficacy of BV-ara-U vs acyclovir in the treatment of acute, localized, non-trigeminal zoster in immunocompromised patients. Patients will be evaluated for lesion stages, new lesion development, evidence of cutaneous or visceral dissemination, & evidence of intolerance or toxicity to the study drugs.